JSmithOTI
Josh Smith, 'or '''JSmithOTI '''is a part-time Twitch streamer, and also one of the co-hosts of the Northernlion Live Super Show. Biography Josh was born in New York, in 1988. JSmithOTI started his YouTube channel on the 27th of April, 2012. He was a Command Post for the Air Force. He currently lives in Pennsylvania. NLSS Josh met Northernlion in a online forum sometime in high school, he joined Saving Progress on Jul 5, 2012, and first appeared in the 3rd NLSS (February 28th, 2013) along with Rockleesmile. Josh was a regular co-host from Feb. 2013 to Jun. 2014, however due to getting a real job, he stopped being a regular on the NLSS, stopped uploading to Youtube and streaming. He returned to the NLSS for a bit in 2015, and even later in the year, he returned to being a co-host! However only for Mondays. You can find every NLSS that Josh has been on here. Memes Memes specific to Josh (feel free to add more if you think things are missing, include source if possible) Trivia * Josh is one of the few of the NLSS crew that has a real job (MALF being another example) * The OTI in his name stands for "On The Internet" Series with NL If you like Josh and you like NL, here are the series where they collaborate outside the NLSS. The series will go from newest to oldest. The number next to the picture may not be how many episodes the series has in total, but how many episodes both Josh and Ryan have been on. 2013 * (4 Episodes) 'Foul Play is a Theater-inspired brawler game, this series features Ryan and Josh. NL View Josh View * (10 Episodes) Splinter Cell: Blacklist is an action-adventure stealth game. This series features Ryan and Josh. There's also Ohm's Splinter cell series, which features Ryan, Josh, Ohm, and Nick. Josh is present in Episodes 1-6. NL View Ohm View * (2 Episodes) Worms: Revolution is a 2D artillery turn-based tactics game. This series features Ryan, Josh, Kate, Ohm and Nick. Josh and Ryan are both present in Episodes 1 and 3. * (5 Episodes) Races, a series where Ryan, Josh, and Nick race each other in various games. Super Mario 3 Race, Turtle in Time Race, Super Meat Boy Race, Super Meat Boy Rematch, Speedrunner Race * (2 Episodes) The Showdown Effect is an action game. This series features Ryan, Josh, Nick, Cryaotic, RedPandaGamer, and Ohmwrecker. NL View 2012 * (2 Episodes) The Political Machine 2012 is a presidential election simulation game. This series features Ryan and Josh. NL View Josh View * (3 Episodes) Orcs Must Die 2 is a trap based action-tower defense game. This series features Ryan and Josh. NL View * (5 Episodes) Payday: The Heist is a cooperative bank robbing game. This series features Ryan, Josh, and MALF. NL View * (13 Episodes) Saving Progress was a podcast discussing gaming news, featuring Ryan, Josh, and MALF. 2010 * (3 Episodes) Castle Crashers is a 2D beat 'em up game. This series features Ryan, Josh, and their friend Jay. NL View And of course, they have a couple of one-off videos as well. Josh's Channel Icon.png|Josh's Channel Icon Lady Grey.jpg|Josh and his cat, Lady Grey Kristen.jpg|Josh and his fiancée, Kristen Screen Shot 2018-05-23 at 8.39.10 PM.png|Josh's square in Overlay 1 Jsmithoti.png|Josh's square on overlay 2 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People